The present invention relates to a cover locking means for a bait cast reel, and more particularly to a cover lock for a bait cast reel for easily detaching the cover which is assembled to one side of the reel body so as to support one end of the spool shaft of a spool on which a fishing line is wound.
Conventionally, a reel for fishing includes a spinning reel using bait, for example a paste bait or an earth worm, and a bait cast reel using artificial bait having the shape of a fish or a worm.
Such a bait cast reel includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a reel body(100), a rotation handle(110) assembled at one side thereof, a spool(120) having a spool shaft(122) one end of which is supported in the reel body(100), a fishing line being wound onto the spool as the rotation handle(110) rotates, and a cover(130) assembled to the reel body(100) to support the other end of the spool shaft(122).
When fishing with this bait cast reel, an artificial bait is put on the fish hook, and thrown into the water, and then the rotation handle is rotated slowly to hook a fish. The fishing line is wound onto the winding portion of the spool(120) such that the artificial bait moves in the winding direction of the fish line, to induce the fishing to take the artificial bait.
Accordingly, the fishing line wound on the spool(120) frequently becomes tangled when the fishing line is wound repeatedly onto the spool(120) after being thrown into the water. Therefore, the cover(130) should be detachable from the reel body(100) to untangle the tangled fishing line.
FIG. 1 also shows a cover locking means for attaching and detaching a cover on the reel body. The cover locking means includes a protrusion(140) extending from one side of the reel body(100), the cover(130) being assembled on the protrusion(140), a locking member(150), a slant face(151) being formed at one end of the locking member so as to be slidable into a groove(131) formed inside the cover(130) when the cover(130) is rotated to assemble the reel body(100) and the cover, the other end of the locking member being supported by a spring(152), and a hook(142) provided in the cover(130) so as to block a further rotation of the cover(130) and prevent the cover(130) from being separated from the reel body(100) when the cover(130) is rotated to be assembled to the reel body(100).
To detach the cover(130) when assembled with the reel body(100), one may grip the reel body(100) with one hand, preferably with the right hand, and push the locking member(150) backward with the thumb, whereby the one end of the locking member(150) is retracted, and thus is unlocked from the groove(131). At the same time, the cover(130) is rotated downwards with the other hand, preferably with the left hand. Therefore, the protrusion(140) is unlocked from the hook(142), whereby the cover(130) can be detached from the reel body(100). However, to detach the cover from the reel body, one has to unlock the locking member while gripping the reel body. After this, it is possible to rotate the cover. However, the is a difficult operation, since one has to do the manipulation for unlocking the locking member located backside of the reel body with one hand while rotating the cover at the same time using the other hand.